Annoying eleven years old-self
by durazno
Summary: Hermione habla con su yo de 11 años, por culpa de Ron.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Notas: Necesitaba escribir esto. Terapia personal.**

**.**

-Ron...

Eso pudo haber significado miles de cosas. Todo estaba en el tono en que Hermione Weasley dijo el nombre de su esposo, hasta una persona con la variedad de emociones de una cucharilla de té como el aludido podía entenderlo; claro, ese tono solo se podía interpretar como masacres o asesinatos en masa.

-Sorpresa.

Patético. La palabra salió de sus labios flaqueando y con temor a ser aniquilada por aquella mujer que bien podría o no estar furiosa.

En realidad, la señora Weasley estaba quieta, con una expresión completamente indescifrable. Ron sabía que esa clase de expresión significaba peligro; también sus hijos, que se dirigieron a sus habitaciones sin necesitar una orden de ninguno de los adultos, su padre sintió un poco de envidia al verlos partir pues quería huir despavorido también, pero no podía, porque él había sido el responsable principal de la no querida sorpresa.

Curiosamente, había tres personas en la estancia, dos de las cuales eran adultos. En realidad no es algo curioso que haya dos adultos y un menor en un cuarto, es algo que pasa a menudo y no es para nada extraño, sin embargo cuando la tercera persona es una versión de 11 años de tu esposa... sí, es curioso.

-Buenas, me llamo Hermione Granger y debo decirles que como no los conozco y ya que me encuentro aquí, considero esto secuestro, y como veo que tienen un teléfono ¿serían tan amables de prestármelo? Quiero llamar a mis padres o en su defecto a la policía.

Pequeña, altanera y con dientes frontales más grandes de lo normal.

Hermione volteó la cabeza noventa grados a la derecha para observar a su esposo con intensiones nada cristianas.

-¿Qué demonios haz hecho?

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, la cerró y la abrió otra vez.

-Yo...yo, bueno, yo...

-Señorita, por favor, mañana tengo un examen importante y necesito investigar algunas cosas para mis cuasi inteligentes amigos. Así que si no me dicen donde estoy empezaré a gritar.

La Hermione adulta volvió su atención a la cría y pensó que era increíblemente molesta y sintió la necesidad de decirle que cerrara el pico. Entonces recordó que era ella misma... solo que más joven.

-Será mejor que te expliques, Ronald.

-Yo... -Ron miró a su esposa con apuro- ¡Es un regalo! No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió... haz estado muy distante estos días y... -Ron empezó a jugar con sus dedos- es que últimamente solo piensas en trabajar y creí que reuniéndote con tu versión de niña recordarías como divertirte.

-¿Eres estúpido? -preguntaron ambas Hermione al unísono. La niña sacudió su cabeza.

-Woah, ¿cómo qué versión de niña? ¿Estás diciéndome que esta es mi futuro?

-¿Esta? -inquirió la adulta, ¿de verdad había sido tan irritante de pequeña?

-Bueno, no exactamente, no te traje en un viaje en el tiempo, solo eres un recuerdo.

-¿Qué? -gritaron. Ron sintió ganas de tirarse de un rascacielos.

-¿Un recuerdo? ¿Como Tom Riddle? ¡Eso es magia negra, Ronald! -le regañó.

-¡No! No hice magia negra, es algo diferente, el hechizo estaba en uno de los libros que me prestó Luna, ¿no ves que es corpórea? Riddle no tuvo cuerpo hasta que empezó a matar a mi hermana.

-¿Qué demonios? -fue todo lo que pudo replicar la versión niña de Hermione, probablemente demasiado anonada como para recordar su intachable vocabulario.

La Hermione adulta sacudió la cabeza, completamente desaprobando el comportamiento de su esposo.

-¡No te enojes! Dentro de poco volverá a tu cabeza, es solo la versión corpórea de tus recuerdos cuando tenías 11.

-Estás demente.

Como siempre que discutían, se habían enfrascado demasiado en su disputa, pues no notaron a la menor agarrando en teléfono en una mesita marcado el número de emergencias.

-Aló, comuníqueme con la policía, sí, espero... ok. Aló ¡Auxilio! ¡Me han secuestrado dos locos que hablan de asesinato, magia negra y futuro...!

-¡Aléjate del teléfono, niñata! -rugió Hermione, sacando su varita y haciendo que el teléfono se trancara solo- ¿Ves lo que haz hecho? -inquirió dirigiéndose a Ron, a la vez que su versión menor empezaba a gritar, como había amenazado previamente. Hermione intentó lanzarle hechizos que la callaran, pero no debían funcionar en recuerdos, después de todo, eso era lo que ella era.

-Me las vas a pagar -amenazó la mujer a su esposo.

Hermione agarró a su yo pasado por el brazo tapándole la boca su mano y se la llevó al armario que estaba cerca.

Ron, que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse quieto y esperar que las cosas se calmaran, pero él no era muy brillante y no se iba por lo convencional, así que impulsado por su propia estupidez Gryffindor, pegó una oreja en la puerta.

-No deberías pensar que es tan malo, puede no ser el bombillo más brillante de por ahí, sin embargo... -escuchó Ron que decía su mujer, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué hablaba.

-Espera, no hables, creo que la bombilla menos brillante de todas nos está oyendo.

-_Silencio._

_Demonios._ Pensó, _ahora recuerdo por qué me caía mal en su tiempo._

Pasaron minutos, quizás horas, en las que Ron solo era testigo de la puerta del armario de escobas. Sus hijos habían bajado un momento a por algo de comer, aunque decidieron pasar de él, porque quizás era lo más listo. Internamente, Ron agradeció que sus hijos no salieran a él y que solo hubiesen sacado su buen parecido.

La puerta del armario de abrió revelando a las dos mujeres de su vida... o algo así.

-¿Ya cotillearon bastante respecto a mí?

La niña hizo un sonido condescendiente.

-Te crees mucho. Hay cosas más importantes que un idiota como tú.

_Mandona y altanera_. Pensó para sus adentros.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Hasta una barra de jabón es más interesante que tú, ególatra.

-¿E-ególatra? -empezaba a sentir un tic nervioso nacer en su ceja derecha.

-No entiendo qué hiciste para que me mi futuro yo se enamorara de ti, pero, ya que. -vaya manera de hacerlo sentir como una completa mierda.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo -dijo la Hermione mayor. Ron se sintió afligido, y la miró a los ojos, dolido. Ella sonrió tiernamente- aunque no se supone que deba entenderlo. Tampoco entiendo qué hice yo para que él se enamorara de mí, así que ambos estamos iguales.

La versión más joven de Hermione hizo un gesto con la nariz.

-Confío en mi criterio, así que creo que eres la mejor opción. -Concedió, dirigiéndose a Ron.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Era yo tan cínica?

-Algo.

La niña alzó la nariz, obviamente disgustada.

-Pero te hacía ver más bonita.

-Aw.

-Ew. -la frente de la pequeña Hermione se arrugó en disgusto.

-Bueno, Ron, ahora me explicas por qué has hecho este conjuro tuyo. De otra manera de echaré a los dementores.

-Ehh... -Ron tragó saliva- solo quería que te conectaras con tu yo anterior, no digo que no estés bien ahora, es solo que... trabajas todo el tiempo, lo cual está bien, porque te hace feliz, de alguna extraña manera, supuse que tu versión más joven te haría sentirte algo más relajada. Me pareció que se te había olvidado cómo divertirte. No sé si me entiendes.

-No -dijeron ambas.

Ron se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Por cierto -apuntó la pequeña- Tienes 30 y tantos ¿no? ¿Llegué a hacer algo importante? Ya perdí la esperanza en mi futura vida amorosa, si me toca con Ron, pero...

Hermione, algo dividida entre enojo y diversión, explicó a la pequeña todo lo que había logrado, omitiendo el hecho de que tenía hijos, de pequeña siempre había pensado que tener niños iba a ser un obstáculo.

-Ja. -dijo la menor- Así que no pude dominar al mundo.

Ron alzó una ceja.

-¿D-dominar?

-No todavía, pronto.

-Pues eso espero.

-¿Dominar al mundo? -se dijo para sus adentros un confundido Weasley.

El resto de la hora que había pasado la pequeña Hermione con los dos adultos, fue más o menos lo mismo. Habían decidido no presentarles a sus hijos porque si apenas se hacía a la idea de que estaría casada con Ron Weasley, Hermione estaba segura de que le daría un ataque si sabía que iba a tener hijos con él.

Después de que la magia acabó y el recuerdo regresó a Hermione, una hora más tarde, y después de explicarles la situación a unos burlones Rose y Hugo, la puerta sonó estruendosamente.

-¡Es la policía! ¡Abran la puerta y entreguen a la niña o derribaremos la puerta!

Hermione compartió una mirada con Ron.

-Te culpo por todo lo que está pasando ahora.


End file.
